


Fatherhood

by AchillesMonkey



Series: FitzSimmons Fics [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons Have a Baby, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Fitz has some concerns about fatherhood, but they all disappear the instant he meets his newborn son.





	

When Fitz and Jemma first began discussing having kids together, Fitz had been . . . apprehensive. Yes, that was a good word. It’s not that he didn’t want kids—he quite liked the idea of him and Jemma putting their genes together to create something new—no, it was more that he didn’t think he’d be good enough.

 

For one thing, he’d grown up with a verbally abusive arsehole of a father who’d ended up abandoning the family. Fitz knew he had a temper, that he tended to shout when he was angry. What if he acted just like his own father? The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree as the saying goes.

 

For another thing, there were the days he woke up and the words wouldn’t come, and his hand shook, and it was like all the progress he’d made, all the long, grueling hours of therapy were all for naught. How could he raise a child if he couldn’t communicate?

 

But all those worries ceased to exist the instant his son was placed into his arms. He looked down at the impossibly small creature in his arms, at his blue eyes, the tufts of brown hair on his head, and knew immediately that he would do anything for this child. “Hi, there, Newt,” he said softly. “I’m your Da.”

**Author's Note:**

> The baby's full name is Newton Mackenzie FitzSimmons in case you were wondering. Thank you to everyone who read, and to those who leave kudos/comments.


End file.
